


In Your Dreams

by TN_Night



Series: #EruriWeek2015 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dreams, Eruri Week, Established Relationship, Humor, It's In A Dream, Kinda, M/M, Plot Twists, To Be Edited, barely even there, not even really, tiny bit of smut, you'll get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/TN_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi have dreams that just may be connected somehow.</p><p>Written for Eruri Week 2015, day 7, dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> KINDA RUSHED BUT IT'S 11:56PM AND I KNOW THIS DOESN'T HAVE TO BE IN 100% ON TIME BUT I'M PROUD.

 

 

_"Mr. Smith, the quarterly reports are in," a woman with short cropped strawberry blond hair called from his office door. There was a faint mumbling in the background, which he payed no attention to._

 

"–Did you hear me?"

 

"Mmn, yes," he mumbled.

 

_"Where would you like me to leave them?" She asked. Again, someone mumbled in the background, though the voice a bit clearer this time._

 

"…And?"

 

"Jus' put 'em on the desk, I'll do 'em later."

 

_"Very well, Mr. Smith."_

 

"No, Erwin! You can't just put this off, it has to be done now. I have to do them, so you do too. Now get the fuck up," the voice he now recognized as Levi's yelled.

 

Erwin groaned from the bed, slowly bringing himself up before flopping back down into the pillow, "Isn't it our day off? Come back to bed."

 

"No, it's not, I don't know where you got that from. There's a lot of work to do and I'm not doing it by myself." 

 

He sighed, finally rolling out of bed, "You woke me up from my dream."

 

Levi raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what were you dreaming about?"

 

"I was in an office, working–"

 

"You realize that's what you have in the real world too, right? How about instead of _dreaming_ about working, you actually get something done," the younger interrupted.

 

"Let me finish. I was in an office, but it didn't look like this," he gestured around the room for emphasis, "Everything was either glass, metal, or some kind of shiny wood. It all looked so…high class," Erwin said, closing his eyes and trying to remember the sophisticatedly designed room.

 

"Hmm, a fancy office. Sounds like something you'd dream about," Levi smirked, giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips before grabbing a stack of papers and walking out of the room.

 

 

–––––––––––––––

 

_Levi laid strewn out on the bed in front of him, grey t-shirt slightly riding up to show that perfect alabaster skin that already shone with a light layer of sweat from their previous make out session._

 

_"You're so beautiful," Erwin hummed, running his fingers down his boyfriend's chest and six-pack_

 

"Mmn, Erwin?" 

 

_"I want to feel more of you," he trailed his hand lower, into the other man's Calvin Klein boxers._

 

Levi groaned, turning over so his back was to the other, "No, Erwin, not tonight."

 

_Erwin smiled at the sight of his boyfriend turning to willingly present his ass to him, "Oh? Wanna play like that, do you?" He teased, bringing his hand back around and pressing one finger against Levi's tight–_

 

"ERWIN!"

 

He was started awake when an arm swung and hit him in the face. 

 

"Fuck!" He rubbed at his cheek, the spot a bruise would inevitably form in the near future. 

 

"What the fuck, Erwin?! I was fucking sleeping and I said _no."_

 

"Sorry! I was just dreaming and I didn't realize you were– Just, never mind, let's go back to bed."

 

"Fine, but no more touching."

 

"I know, I know."

 

 

–––––––––––––––––

 

"Care to explain what the hell you were "dreaming" about yesterday?" Levi said, standing a few feet away from the blond with his arms crossed, tapping his foot angrily.

 

Erwin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking up from his remaining paperwork, "Well, I was obviously with you."

 

"Mhm."

 

"And we were obviously doing… _things–_ "

 

"Erwin. I get it."

 

"It was kinda like the office dream I had two days ago, actually," he thought out loud, leaning back in his chair and looking up at the ceiling.

 

"We were having sex in your dream office?" 

 

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant," Erwin shook his head, he really didn't need Levi thinking he was some perv trying to get him to have office sex at the moment.

 

"Well, what else would that entail?"

 

"What I was implying was that the look of the room we were doing it in seemed familiar. It was very simplistic and…"

 

"High class, yeah, I got it," he turned to leave trying, to imagine what kind of "high class" his boyfriend meant.

 

 

––––––––––––––––––––

 

_"Should I go lower?" The man in front of him asked, moving further down the other's body until he was face to face with his lower region._

 

_"F-fucking hell, Erwin," Levi moaned, digging his fingers into the other's sleek blond hair as Erwin swallowed down his cock tantalizingly slowly._

 

_Then he had the nerve to hum, sending shivers up Levi's spine as he pulled harder on his hair._

 

"Ow! Fuck, Levi, stop!"

 

"Mmn, yeah, Erwin, don't stop," Levi mumbled, tugging at his boyfriend's hair painfully as he rutted himself against the bed.

 

Erwin finally managed to tear the other off of him, shaking him awake as he did.

 

"What the hell?" Levi said, sitting up abruptly and almost hitting Erwin as he did.

 

"What the hell? You're saying that to _me?_ " The blond grumbled, rubbing his abused scalp.

 

"Oh, fucking hell," Levi sighed, burying his face in his hands, "I'm pulling a you."

 

"What do you mean you're "pulling a me"?" Erwin raised a furry eyebrow.

 

"You're always trying to rape me in my sleep, now I'm doin' it to you," the younger explained, making a move to get out of bed but thinking better of it when he saw his still raging hard on.

 

"Okay, that was once. And I wasn't _really_ trying to rape you, I was– wait, this doesn't matter. What were _you_ dreaming about?"

 

Levi groaned, "It's obvious isn't it?" He pointed at his very apparent boner.

 

"Yeah, I guess." 

 

They sat there on the bed in silence, hearing the tweeting birds outside the castle that would inevitably wake everyone else up soon. The quiet was nice, though. Calming; unlike _his_ wake up call. 

 

"I did notice something, though," Levi said, breaking the peaceful atmosphere.

 

"Hm?"

 

"That thing you were talking about earlier? The really fancy rooms that are shiny and stuff?"

 

"You saw it too?"

 

"Yeah, I think."

 

"…Huh," Erwin leaned back, now slightly confused.

 

"Huh," Levi copied.

 

 

––––––––––––––––––––

 

 

"You know, they're never going to figure out we're messing with them," Levi said, laying back into their La-Z-Boy sofa and staring at the flatscreen ahead of him, which showed Levi and Erwin from a different time, still trying to figure out why they were having the same dream in the same modern setting.

 

"They may not figure out that we're just showing them our sex tapes from the future in their dreams, but at least we can both get laid and get something funny out of it as an added bonus," Erwin replied, clinking his wine glass with his boyfriend's. 

 

"I agree, iPhones can do way too much these days," the other smirked.

 

"Yes they can."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and my idea for the first dream was that Erwin had just gotten the dream sharing app or whatever (made up app) on his phone and wanted to try it out, so he did at work. Then when he saw it went well he and Levi got creative with it ;)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed ^^ Reviews are always welcome (about anything~). Also, let me know if you want me to continue this from future Levi and Erwin's perspectives, I think it would be pretty funny.


End file.
